1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floating apparatus for supporting a recumbent person, and in particular, to apparatus that can be propelled by human exertion.
2. Description of Related Art
Many recreational activities center around a pool or other body of water. However, people enjoy the water in various ways. Some may enjoy swimming vigorously while others may just wish to float leisurely. Some will simply enjoy lying on a small raft floating in a pool or on some other body of water. The raft can be inflatable or made of a lightweight foam that floats.
Often the person on a raft will want to move to some favorable position and remain there. This can be done by paddling by hand to the new position, followed by more leisurely paddle strokes to remain in place. Navigating a raft in this manner can be bothersome, especially if one hand is holding a drink or other object. Also, dead reckoning towards a fixed destination can be difficult when forward visibility is impaired because a person is lying supine on a raft.
Some watercraft can be steered by a rudder whose angle is adjusted by a tiller or a wheel. Still other watercraft, such as a canoe, will be rudderless and the right to left balance of the paddling will steer the canoe.
Known watercraft can be propelled by a motor-driven propeller. The propeller may be located to the stern of a watertight hull. Other watercraft can be powered by a sail and some sailboats will have hand cranks operating winches to raise and adjust various sails.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,139,022; 3,272,173; 4,092,945; 4,115,888; 5,030,145; 5,194,024; 5,403,220; 5,743,772; 5,921,824; 6,000,353; 6,033,276; 6,036,555; 6,558,210; 6,746,293; 6,773,319; and 7,025,418.